


young and dumb

by tenderybitch (FictitiousFanatisch)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Rimming, Teen Pregnancy, Young Love, gender roles (?), get back in the kitchen and make me a sandwich type beat, johnten drabble, mating bond/bites, no lactation kink bc i don't fw that, pregnant Ten, pussy omega, the child has no gender, throwing your life away for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictitiousFanatisch/pseuds/tenderybitch
Summary: “Johnny?” he hums as he feels the weight of his boyfriend slide up behind him, his firm chest pressing against his back.“Sorry,” Johnny whispers into his shoulder, “Go back to sleep.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 277





	young and dumb

**Author's Note:**

> **CONTENT WARNING + DISCLAIMER** // WE DO NOT!!! SEXUALIZE MINORS and/or CHILDREN HERE. for all intents and purposes, in this work, ten is 17 and johnny is 18. yes, they are still in high school. i know the legal age of consent is different in other countries (EX: 15 in TH, 19 in SKR), but in the US it's generally 16-18 depending on the state. but if you do not feel comfortable reading a smut scene with a 17 & 18 year old, i strongly advise you exit the work!

The mattress dips, the blanket lifts, and a hand spreads out on his belly. It feels back and forth, just below his navel, rippling the loose material of his t-shirt. Ten stirs from sleep slowly at the soothing motion, the familiarity of the touch. He breathes deeply and inhales the sweet, masculine scent he likens to maple wood and fire roasted coffee.

“ _Johnny_?” he hums as he feels the weight of his boyfriend slide up behind him, his firm chest pressing against his back.

“Sorry,” Johnny whispers into his shoulder, “Go back to sleep.”

It’s unlikely. Towards the ends of his second trimester, Ten hasn’t been getting much rest at night. It takes him a long time to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, and is too easily disturbed by the shifting and kicking of the little life inside him. Unfortunately, a similar thing often happens during his afternoon naps. If, of course, Johnny doesn’t come over after work, crawl in his bed and wake him up himself.

“You know that’s not how it works,” Ten murmurs, as the elder noses at his pulse, a low, apologetic sound rumbling in the back of his throat.

His bedroom is dark, blackout curtains drawn. It’s October now and wicked winds whip and howl against the windows outside the house. It’s nice and toasty in here, though, hidden under the fur blanket with Johnny’s body radiating heat like a furnace. It’s a pain to share a bed with him in the spring and summer, but very useful in the fall and winter.

“It’s okay, babe,” the younger assures, as he can sense his mate’s energy going cold and sheepish through their bond, “How did you get in anyway?”

“Your mom let me in on her way out.”

She works nights, which is good because that means when Johnny comes over he can stay late or just sleep over. Which, may or may not have been how they got themselves into this predicament in the first place.

“How was your day?”

Johnny seems hesitant to answer, to take more time to talk that Ten could be using to catch up on sleep. “It was fine,” he eventually concedes.

He says the same thing every time, but Ten keeps asking anyway. He’s anticipating the day Johnny outright admits he hates it. Waiting tables is admittedly better pay than fast food or retail, but either way the labor sucks. Especially when he’s balancing it with school. At least this is his senior year. Ten still has one more left, if he doesn’t give up and just graduate early.

“I thought about you a lot. At school,” he shares, gentle.

“Oh?” Ten smiles sleepily, rubbing the back of Johnny’s hand. “What did you think about?”

“How much I miss you being there with me.”

Ten pouts.

After summer break, he made the decision to resume his studies online. He felt comfortable attending the last couple months of the previous school year, since he wasn’t yet showing and only a few close friends had known. Towards the end of the semester, his attendance had been spotty due to morning sickness and general laziness, but he managed to pass. It goes without saying that if Ten went back this year, the entire school would know.

Being a grade level apart, he and Johnny never had any classes together anyway. But they used to hang out in the mornings with their other friends before the bell, Johnny used to walk him to class and Ten would often take the hall pass and meet up with him under the back stairwell to make out during his lunch break. _Yeah_. Ten misses it too.

“Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you knocked me up,” he grumbles.

Johnny chuckles, but there’s a hint of guilt underneath. “Yeah, yeah. I know,” he sighs, his breath tickling the side of Ten’s neck, raising the tiny hairs there. Fingertips drum a light, lazy beat on his tummy. Ten closes his eyes again, losing himself in the steady repetition of contact.

“Can’t have both a boyfriend and a baby mama,” he informs the young alpha, voice steady.

“Why not?” Johnny wonders, as if it isn’t obvious.

“Because. I said so.”

At the omega’s show of dominance, the elder growls softly. Ten’s oversized t-shirt hangs askew off his shoulder and Johnny’s mouth grazes the place his neck and shoulder meet, where the bond mark sits. Johnny nips at it and his big palm sits in the center of the bump, protectively, thumb trailing back and forth.

Ten used to hate being an omega and everything its stereotype entailed– from being viewed as submissive and weak to the inevitability of ending up with a hot headed, hypermasculine alpha. But now, Ten can admit he genuinely loves being mated with an alpha, feeling _owned_ by an alpha, but solely because that alpha is Johnny.

Because Johnny is different. He always has been. Ten is different, too. They came to terms with that early on– that they were soulmates.

Their situation is not ideal. They were young and dumb. Ten was taking birth control, designed to suppress his unusually strong and painful heats. When he came down with one on accident due to consistently missing or just outright forgetting doses, his boyfriend hadn’t been able to resist the intrinsic duty to help him through it. Especially since Ten had called the alpha in tears and practically begged him to.

He can’t remember much else about it - other than the fact that it was unbearable. He doesn’t know how he could’ve survived it alone. The fact that, literally, in the heat of the moment, upon request, Johnny bonded him seemed reckless enough. But Ten winding up pregnant was way worse.

Ten still remembers the look of fear on Johnny’s face when he told him, since he wore a similar expression. He was scared Johnny would leave him, or pressure him to get an abortion. But Johnny hadn’t done either of those things. He expressed that _yeah_ , he was scared, and it was evident by his sweaty palms and the way his bottom lip swelled under his teeth. His voice trembled as he promised to be supportive of whatever decision Ten eventually made. Of course, after they worked up the courage to tell their parents.

That was the hardest part.

Ten’s father had been thirsty for blood and his mother just ...disappointed, which was almost worse. She still won’t look him in the eyes. Johnny’s parents were equally dismayed.

 _“He’s too young to be a father_ ,” Johnny’s mother had insisted that night she came over, unbeknownst to her son, and tried to talk some sense into Ten. “ _Please. We will pay for the abortion_.” She made sure the young couple knew, if they went through with this, they would be on their own.

And Ten had wanted to do the right thing. He didn’t want to hurt Johnny or their families, but in trying to please everyone, he knew he would’ve been hurting himself.

Because, despite always telling himself he would never succumb to omega stereotypes, that he didn’t want kids and that he was not a homemaker, Ten quickly realized that _he_ wanted to raise a family, _Johnny’s_ family.

Maybe if he hadn’t already become so attached to the idea, and Johnny equally attached to the baby, they would still be just normal teenagers. Johnny wouldn’t be working so hard, trying to save up money for their own place, and Ten wouldn’t feel like he was disappointing his family, wasting his youth and ruining his life.

But he thinks it’s a fair trade to have this, to have Johnny, to wear Johnny’s claim on the dip of his shoulder and to look down and see where Johnny’s _child_ grows inside of him. It’s all very surreal and fills Ten with a revitalizing sense of pride.

“Did you eat?” Ten asks him, because his mate has a tendency to skip meals due to his hectic schedule.

“Mm,” Johnny hesitates, “…Not yet.”

“Johnny,” Ten frowns.

“I was really going to. I just– forgot.”

“Do you want me to fix you something?”

“Like what?” Ten can’t see Johnny, but the amusement is clear in his voice. “You can’t cook, remember?”

“Hey. I could make you a sandwich. I’m pretty good at that.”

“Naw, I don’t think I could trust you not to poison me.”

Ten finds it funny, but his laughter is forced. He’s concerned about his alpha. Taking care of him is imperative.

“…you should eat something.”

Johnny sighs. “It’s okay, babe. Maybe later? Right now, I just want to sleep.”

His words slur sluggishly, and he does indeed sound tired. Ten supposes resting and eating are of equal importance.

“‘Kay. Wake me up later and I’ll feed you.”

Johnny kisses his shoulder. “Yes, Mommy.”

-

About an hour later, fingers sneak up under the hem of Ten’s oversized shirt, sliding along his smooth belly. Lips brush the sensitive spot behind his ear and Ten purrs in his sleep, eyes closed. 

A new sensation breaks across his flesh, something warm and wet. Ten bares his neck on instinct. His eyes break open slowly, and now awake, he realizes it’s Johnny’s tongue.

A hot shiver travels up his spine.

“Mm. _Johnny_ ,” he exhales, as the elder mouths slowly down the side of his neck. It feels good, and Ten’s mind immediately goes to other things his mate could do to that feel even better.

He sucks softly at Ten’s earlobe as his hand roams the length of his body, sliding over his belly, down to his inner thigh. Johnny bites down gently and squeezes the flesh possessively, drawing a sweet, needy sound out of the omega. Ten can already feel himself getting aroused, getting wet. They both visibly tense when the smell of it hits the air.

“Fuck. You smell so good,” Johnny says against the shell of Ten’s ear, and he arches, ass pushing back into his angular hips.

His breath hitches when Johnny’s big palm drags back over his hip to cup his ass through his shorts, kneading it softly. He presses forward, nudging his dick between Ten’s cheeks through their clothes. Johnny’s half hard already and grinds slowly against him. It doesn’t take much more before Ten feels him fattening to fullness in his pants. The thought of it alone makes heat twinge in his gut, more slick producing between his thighs.

“Can we fuck?” Johnny asks him in a rush, hand now climbing up under his shirt to cup his right tit, thumb tracing over his nipple. Ten’s lips part in a silent moan. He’s always been relatively sensitive there, but has become so much more now that he’s this far along.

 _“_ Yeah,” he breathes, “Please.”

Johnny hums in acknowledgement. His hand slips out from Ten’s shirt, closing around his jaw now. He turns Ten’s face toward him and the younger has to crane his neck slightly to comfortably slot his mouth with Johnny’s. Johnny’s lips are tender like flower petals. His palm graces Ten’s cheek as he uses them to part his own, their noses bumping when he tilts his head slightly left and slips his tongue inside.

When Johnny deepens the kiss, Ten submits to him without a single thought. He rolls onto his back in an effort to get closer to him, one hand slipping down between them to paw at Johnny’s cock through his pants.

When Johnny finally pulls away and their mouths disconnect, Ten realizes it’s the first time he has laid eyes on him tonight. And what a sight he is: long hair, messy and tangled like a bird’s nest, a light pink dust on his cheekbones and lips rosy with blood flow, the bottom one still shiny with Ten’s spit. His wrinkled white button down is undone, revealing his chest. He looks absolutely ravishing, a little depraved. He wants Ten - if the desperate glint in his eyes isn’t any indication, his heady aroma certainly is.

“Can you sit up? On your knees?” Johnny’s voice doesn’t raise beyond a whisper. Ten’s heart melts. He nods, shifting his weight back against the pillows. It’s a bit difficult to gain momentum; he’s nearly six months pregnant. But it’s not impossible and eventually he manages to haul himself into a seated position without Johnny’s assistance.

“‘Gotta be careful. Baby bear is still sleeping,” Ten warns his mate as he turns, sinking his hands and knees into the mattress. The fur blanket gets pushed away as Johnny crawls closer, situating himself behind Ten with his hands on his hips.

“Ah. Okay,” Johnny laughs lightly, fingers tickling up and down Ten’s doughy sides. His touch is warm and feather light, and Ten closes his eyes and focuses on how it feels, soothing him inside and out.

Big hands skim past his hips to the billowing hem of his t-shirt. Johnny pushes it up, up until the fabric bunches at the small of Ten’s back, leaving the waistband of his black shorts exposed. Johnny hooks his fingers under the pliant, maternity elastic and yanks everything down Ten’s thighs in one fluid motion. The scent of his arousal doubles in strength instantly, and Johnny makes a pained sound behind him.

“Scoot up a little,” the alpha instructs, and Ten obeys. He thinks he knows what’s coming when he feels Johnny’s hands on his ass, thumbs prying his cheeks apart, holding him open and exposing his hairless pink hole. But he’s no less unprepared for Johnny’s hot mouth to connect with it. He mewls at the sensation, his entire body shuddering as he exhales.

“Sorry,” Johnny breathes, “Couldn’t help myself.”

“Don’t be. ‘Feels good.”

“Want more?”

“ _Yes_.”

His mouth returns. Johnny kisses Ten’s opening, sucking it softly. Ten whines, head hanging between his shoulders. Johnny rests his palm on Ten’s back, stroking the skin tenderly. He tongues at Ten’s sensitive hole, leaving a coat of sticky saliva in his wake.

He teases the tip at Ten’s entrance, pressing it in only to retract. It makes the muscle clench, makes goosebumps break out on his back, traveling up his spine to the nape of his neck. Johnny gets him so wet, mouthing from his tailbone down to his perineum. His free hand holds Ten open, nails biting into the pudgy flesh that hugs his upper thigh.

Ten struggles to hold himself up as Johnny eats his ass, thighs shaking, back bowing, elbows buckling. His black hair falls into his eyes, teeth pressing hard against his bottom lip. Johnny’s soft mouth, his teeth and tongue– set his body on fire. He rocks back onto their languid motions, losing himself to the steady flow of stimulation.

Two fingers feel lower, toward his pussy. They trail through the slick collected there, spreading the folds, making even more of a mess. Johnny swirls his tongue around Ten’s rim before pushing it inside as his fingers do the same. He chokes on a gasp as he’s penetrated in both holes simultaneously, eyes squeezing shut so tightly he can feel tears slipping through.

“ _Ohh_ , _Johnny–_ ,” he moans softly, one hand going up to his chest and squeezing his tit gently, flicking his thumbnail over his swollen nipple. Pregnancy has made him so sensitive everywhere, like his body is magnetized and every touch sends a sharp electric current through it.

“You like that?” the alpha asks with a bite to Ten’s backside. His digits delve deeper with each thrust, knuckles tugging along his throbbing walls whenever he pulls out.

More slick secretes between Ten’s thighs, collecting on Johnny’s fingers and filling the room with filthy wet sounds as he continues to fuck the younger with them.

“Yeah,” Ten shudders. He drives himself back onto Johnny’s ministrations with unyielding concentration, totally incapacitated with pleasure. He chases the feeling, clings to it desperately. 

The repetition and the position is hard on his back, though, and after a while he starts to feel a slight twinge of pain at the base of his vertebrae. He tells Johnny this.

“You want to sit on my face?” the older boy asks, and Ten’s about to say yes, but then he hears the zip of his pants, the hasty rustle of fabric as they’re shoved down his legs.

And God, Ten wants to, but he doesn’t think he can wait. He’s already anxious to feel Johnny’s thick cock dragging sweetly along his walls, his fat knot filling him out.

Ten distributes his weight into a kneeling position, sitting back on his haunches. The t-shirt hem falls once again, swallowing his thighs.

“I’ll cum,” he says, as Johnny pulls the shirt back up, and this time over his head completely. Ten shivers as his nipples come in contact with the cool air.

“That’s okay,” Johnny’s hand rests on the front of his neck, squeezing gently. He uses his strength to haul Ten backwards roughly, stitching his back to his chest.

Fingers curl back around Ten’s waist. Johnny grinds against Ten’s thigh, seeking friction through the rough cotton of his boxers.

Heat flares in Ten’s stomach. He’s already pleasantly buzzed with need, cheeks flushed, tongue heavy in his mouth. “‘Want you now,” he begs his mate, “Please. Put it inside.”

“Like this? Or do you want me on the bottom?” Johnny runs his knuckles along Ten’s smooth, round belly in question. The other hand peels his boxers down his thighs.

“Yeah, okay,” he inhales the sweet, natural musk of Johnny arousal, all boyish and warm, “I wanna ride you.”

Johnny helps reposition them–he flops down on the mattress with his back propped up against the headboard. Ten grabs onto his shoulders, and the alpha’s hands immediately rest on his hips, steadying him as he climbs onto his lap.

Johnny gives the younger a soft squeeze when he settles, licking his lips impatiently as he wraps his free hand around his cock. He guides the blunt tip between Ten’s legs, pressing it right up against his pussy. He drags it back and forth along Ten’s labia, just to gather his slick there before pushing upward. Ten’s lips part when he feels Johnny start to enter him, his thickness slipping inside for what feels like the first time in forever.

“ _Oh, alpha_ ,” he whimpers. Tendrils of icy white, ecstasy echo across his mind. His body thrums with it intensely, as if it were the manifestation of pain.

Ten’s fists curl in the fabric of Johnny’s shirt as he raises up onto his knees before sitting back down. They both gasp, and he does it again.

He holds Johnny’s needy gaze as he takes him back inside, swiveling his hips just a bit to make the elder croon and buck upwards into his loose, wet heat.

They are familiar with each other’s bodies and settle into a rhythm soon enough. It feels fast. Ten won’t deny he’s feeling desperate and by the look on Johnny’s face, he shares the sentiment.

Johnny’s hands rub absent-mindedly at Ten’s swollen belly as he cants his hips upward, catching each of his downward motions perfectly.

Ten closes his eyes and just focuses on it, hones in on the glorious pangs of pleasure Johnny’s big cock creates inside of him. His pointed thrusts pull high strung sounds from his body as the thickness spreads his walls again and again, their bare skin sticking and tugging deliciously.

One of the best things about being pregnant is that Johnny doesn’t have to use a condom when he fucks him, doesn’t have to worry about pulling out (which he was clearly never too good at anyway). Ten lives for this raw, natural sensation of his mate’s heavy girth, every curve and crevice fondling so _deep_. It’s a rough upstroke, but a smooth glide down that makes for a cruel cadence, just the right amount of friction. And Johnny feels as good inside as he looks on the outside– beautifully ruined, sweat beading on his brow, mouth hanging open.

“Ten, _Ten_ ,” he whispers like a mantra, squeezing the flesh of Ten’s hips now for purchase as he fucks up, as the omega bounces on his cock. The bed rocks and creaks in protest.

“Close?” the younger asks, smoothing his hands up Johnny’s wrinkled white button up to feel over his stomach muscles, his chest.

“Uh-huh,” Johnny’s eyelashes flutter, breath hitching as Ten’s ass collides with his pelvis again.

“Will you knot me?” Ten already knows the answer to that. He can feel Johnny’s knot inflating at the base of his cock, pulsating with the interest to slip inside.

“C-can I?” the elder grabs his ass, plants his feet on the bed and the angle changes. “Can I cum inside?”

“Yeah, babe. Give it to me. You know I need it.”

Ten gasps as Johnny’s swollen knot catches on his entrance, then pushes upwards. He shoves it inside easily with how loose and open the recipient is. It’s familiar, but no less intense. Johnny is equally as desperate and sensitive as him, so to add fuel to the fire, Ten grinds down, taking him deeper. It makes them both cry out loud, overwhelmed.

“Christ,” his hips knock against Ten’s ass harder, faster. The filthy wet _slap, slap_ filling the dark, quiet bedroom.

“Johnny,” the younger murmurs, head tilting back to bare his neck in submission. The heat between their bodies is sweltering. Perspiration glistens on his collarbones and lower, between the tiny mounds of cleavage. “‘Gonna make me _cum_.”

His fingers sprawl out on his belly and the elder's hands cover his own, thumbs soothing slow circles on his knuckles.

“Fuck, yeah—cum on my knot, babe.”

Heat spindles up Ten’s spine, serpentine as his orgasm creeps at the corners of his mind. His breaths quicken as excitement colors his cheeks and chest, as his pussy throbs and leaks liquid fire between his legs. He’s getting so hot and wet, so ready to be bred.

The gratification is instantaneous when Johnny's stomach muscles draw tight, eyelids folding shut as his knot pops suddenly. He rocks his hips frantically as he starts flooding Ten’s insides with an ungodly amount of semen.

One hand slides up his chest to toy with a swollen nipple. Being fucked and filled with his mate’s hot release soon unleashes his own orgasm. Ten clinches on his mate’s hefty knot, his cock, his cum, as if he can draw the boy into his body, hide him there forever and never let him go.

He rolls his hips and chews on his bottom lip as he feels it flourish, like a dark rose. His vision whites out as he reaches his peak and his eyes roll back as he squirts, thick and messy around Johnny’s knot.

Ten rides his euphoria with high pitched whimpers and soft sighs, sounds that trigger Johnny’s power instincts. The elder growls lowly, the need to love, protect and care for his mate making his hands move on their own, rubbing slow circles on Ten’s belly.

He trembles, thighs shaking, shoulders sagging as the feeling finally starts to fade. When he opens his eyes, Johnny is staring at him.

“Love you,” Johnny tells Ten, still siphoning his cum into his body. He looks perfect like this, blissful but ruined, eyes struggling to stay open with labored breaths ghosting across his bottom lip. It’s an overwhelming sight, but Ten cannot take his eyes off of him.

“Sap,” Ten smirks, still gasping for air. Then finally, “I love you too.”

They’re going to be locked together anywhere from seven to ten minutes as Johnny pumps him with his seed. There’s pressure, renewed continuously by each pulsing stream. It feels good inside, hot and slick. Johnny’s cock is big and his knot even bigger. It pushes against Ten’s tummy from within, and if he wasn’t largely pregnant, might visibly show through the skin.

They used to do this a lot in the first trimester, and Ten fell somewhat addicted to the sight of his tiny body bulging around his alpha’s cock. The memory makes his muscles spasm, hugging Johnny’s sensitive knot even tighter. The elder groans, still rocking his hips.

Ten can usually cum at least twice when they’re like this, but he’s not sure if he’s up to the task tonight. Exhaustion weighs heavy on his bones, the combination of not getting enough sleep, being woken from his nap twice and now post-sex fatigue. To make matters worse not even a minute later, he feels a flutter of movement in his belly.

“Uh-oh,” Ten whispers.

Johnny’s brow pinches. He palms over his sides, his stomach. “What’s wrong?”

“Baby's awake.”

“Oops. Sorry,” Johnny simpers. Ten shakes his head. He squeezes Johnny’s fingers with his own.

“It’s okay. We should get up anyway. Shower. Maybe order pizza.”

“Aw, I thought you were gonna cook for me?”

Ten groans, “I take it back, John. I’m not your wife.”

His boyfriend laughs. “Not yet,” he murmurs, and Ten would be lying if he said it didn’t make his heart flutter. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/tenderybitch)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/tenderybxtch)   
>  [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/tenderybitch)


End file.
